


asterim

by uchiwan



Series: the eternal song of sun and moon communicating their conflict across the sky. [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alien Mythology/Religion, Drabble Collection, Folklore, Gen, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, will update tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25645966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uchiwan/pseuds/uchiwan
Summary: asterim (n) : a small cluster of stars.an anthology of drabbles set in the ‘eternal song of the sun and moon’ universe.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Neji & Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Mikoto & Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke & Original Female Character(s)
Series: the eternal song of sun and moon communicating their conflict across the sky. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846084
Comments: 19
Kudos: 27





	1. i. sakura.

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble series, set in the same universe as 'moonlight drowns all but the brightest stars' with minor spoilers for the main fic(s). I'll write drabbles for each character, with plenty of worldbuilding and character building, including the original characters that show up in the fic/universe. I'll attempt to keep spoilers to a minimum.

i.

When she is born, her mother takes her to the temple of their Goddess for her blessings. she’s too young to remember, but her mother tells her, years later, of how their patron deity’s sacred owl swooped down from the goddess’ abode, and bestowed upon the girl two gifts : an owl feather and a single branch from a sakura tree. She wonders if she was named Sakura because of the gifts or if they had chosen the name prior to her blessing and the gift was merely a coincidence ( her mother says yes, she was named for the Sakura branch, and her famous ancestor - Ishimoto Sakuya - the most famous female samurai of the Land of Iron ). 

Sakura is small and soft when she climbs onto her grandmother’s lap, her vine green eyes wide with wonder as the old matriarch carefully unwraps her gifts from the silk prayer scarf decorated with owls and Sakura blossoms; the feather is snow white against the pale green of the scarf and the Sakura blossoms are, to her surprise and joy, still in full bloom with no hint of decay. 

‘ _I have kept these safe for you, but now they are yours to safeguard, Sakuya. You are, after all, a kunoichi in training now. If the village deems you old enough to hold a kunai, you are old enough to safeguard your gifts.’_

Sakura nods sagely, _‘yes obaa-san.’_

( she’ll hide the prayer scarf in her jewelry box, right next to the flower she’d gotten from sasuke-kun, and the hair ribbons from ino. these, she thinks, are her most prized possessions )

And when she touches the sakura branch for the first time, a burst of warmth slides down her spine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [join the discord server](https://discord.gg/rPVk7DX), where I talk about the series, post drabbles, oneshots and tidbits from the fics, share inspiration and worldbuilding.


	2. ii. sakura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> set immediately after the uchiha clan massacre, minor spoilers for both aphelion and moonlight.

ii.

Everything changes when she’s 8 years old and the Uchiha are slaughtered. She isn’t supposed to know of the massacre, she realizes as she listens from her hiding place atop the stairs, but what she learns breaks her heart: the Uchiha clan heir slaughtered the entire clan in the night, leaving only Sasuke-kun alive ( _in a coma_ , her grandmother murmurs, _that poor child_ ). All those **children** , _slaughtered_ , her mother says and she wonders what kind of person would do that to his own family - to his _little brother_. 

“The Hyuga princess was killed too”, her grandmother says primly; there’s something in her voice that Sakura cannot identify. “The Hyuga prodigy was left orphaned, same as Uchiha-san.”

“Konoha has a way of leaving its children orphaned.” she can hear her mother tinker around in the kitchen, likely preparing breakfast for the three of them ( her father's gone on one of his business trips, so it's just the three of them ). “Goddess forbid something happens to us, and Sakura is left orphaned. At least Hyuga-san has his clan to care for him, and I assume another clan would care for Uchiha-san, but Sakura would have no one.”

“Pah! we have allies, you forget, Mebuki-san. we may not have the same pedigree as the Uchiha and Hyuga, but we aren’t without allies or influence.” 

( when the sounds of her mother and grandmother’s voices taper off, and an uneasy silence settles in the house, she climbs back upstairs to her room, her eyes burning with unshed tears. she kneels in front of the statue of the goddess - 

“O' blessed Goddess, _please_ watch over Sasuke-kun and Hyuga-san in their time of need,” she bows her head, gentle tears spilling freely down her cheek. “May Mamoru guide souls of the Uchiha and Hyuga-hime into your gentle arms.” ) 


	3. iii.  sasuke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly canon for my fic universe, but be warned that certain details might change later. If you'd like to treat this drabble as AU, thats perfectly fine. Otherwise, minimal spoilers and canon and oc name drops.

iii.

Their first daughter is born as the moon rises and drowns out the stars. She’s perfect: curly hair and eyes that shine with the goddess’ light; ten fingers and ten toes ( she’s _beautiful_ , Tsunade says, as she places his daughter into his arms and his heart melts when her tiny fingers curl around his finger and she opens her eyes for the first time ). They name her Mikoto after his mother, in honor of her, and though he feels a pang of sadness that she will never get to meet her namesake, he knows that she’s watching them from the cradle of the Great Above. He wonders, as he holds his daughter, if this is how his father felt when he held him for the first time. As he cradles his daughter in his arms, he falls even deeper in love with her, with this tiny life that he helped create ( he can’t take all the credit, when he wasn’t the one who carried her for nine months and gave birth to her, but he’ll take some credit ). 

Ino smiles when they ask her to be Mikoto’s godmother, and accepts with tears in her eyes; for she is honored to be the newest Uchiha’s godmother, and promises to love and watch over this precious girl. They choose Neji as her godfather, a decision that he’ll never regret, not when it helps heal the divide between the Uchiha Clan and the Hyuga Clan, not when he knows it annoys old Hisoka ( that old bat can die mad about it, in his opinion - he never quite cared what she thought of him or his offer of friendship with the future of the Hyuga Clan ). When Neji takes his daughter, and cradles her in his arms gently, and Lee leans down to kiss her nose, he knows he made the right choice, and that his daughter is in good hands.

When the last visitor leaves and his partners have dropped into the land of sweet dreams, he places his daughter in her temporary crib and lights a candle, lips moving in a familiar prayer : for protection against any evil, for the health and continued happiness of his little family. He thanks the goddess for the save delivery, and the health of both mother and daughter. He’s blessed, he realizes as he looks at his sleeping daughter in her crib and his partners curled up together in the small hospital bed, he may have lost his family all those years ago, but he has a new family : his team, the other rookies, his _daughter._ He and the new generation of Hyuga have healed the divide between their clans, he’s not the last Uchiha, he’s happy and he’s _healthy._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter coming soon, i just wanted to write a thing in between writing an essay for class and writing the new chapter of Moonlight. Hope you enjoy, and like always, let me know how you feel.


	4. iii.  sayuri.

iv.

He finds her under the shade of the Magnolia tree that grows in the courtyard of the compound, their curly-haired heirs in her arms, her voice sweet as honey as she gently lures the children to sleep with a lullaby (a lullaby he vaguely remembers from his childhood ). 

she catches him staring at them, cherry lips curling into a soft smile as she beckons him with a slight nod of her head. And with the barest smiles on his lips, he strides towards them, gathering his lovely bride and bright-eyed children into his arms. She tilts her head slightly, fingers stroking their children's backs, eyes fluttering closed. Her hair tickles him as he buries his face into her neck and inhales, the scent of blooming springtide and magnolias brushing against his senses. 

"I love you," he whispers, lips brushing feather-soft against her ear, and she shivers.

"I know, I love you too." 

A comfortable silence settles over them, and she is lulled to sleep by his deep breathing and the comfortable weight of her children in her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> future fic, minimal spoilers.


	5. iv. danzo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's been danzo all along!

Who’s been messing up everything?

_ It’s been Danzo all along _

Who’s been pulling every evil string?

_ It’s been Danzo all along _

He’s insidious ( _Ha, ha!_ )

So Perfidious

That you haven’t even noticed

And the pity is ( _The pity is_ )

Pity, pity, pity, pity

It’s too late to fix anything

Now that everything has gone wrong

Thanks to Danzo ( _Ha!_ )

Naughty Danzo

_ It’s been Danzo all along _

**Danzo** : And I killed the Uchiha too!


End file.
